


Compulsions

by Revenge_and_Catharsis



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: All of the fun things, Anxiety, Compulsions, I Tried, Its 1am I don’t know, Josh Dun-centric, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Short, might be a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenge_and_Catharsis/pseuds/Revenge_and_Catharsis
Summary: Josh has a routine, a very strict one. When it’s broken, can he cope?





	Compulsions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. So first of all sorry for this being like super short and also bad. But I mean if you wanted to read quality writing then you wouldn’t be here, am I right?

He stared down at the sidewalk. Sighing, he realized he probably looked weird on the corner of the street, boring his eyes into the ground. He’d been there for a substantial amount of time, simply waiting. You see, he had a schedule. Wake up, 6am. Get dressed and ready by 6:34. Finish eating, 6:40. Walk and get to main intersection by 7. Cross and continue walk until reaching work at 7:10 precisely. But Josh had messed up this morning. He had woken up at 4:30am. This was a problem. He remembered how he woke up, sweat crawling down his back, ghosts of hands pulling at his skin and panic coursing through his veins. Shooting up in his bed, he had hit his head on the bookshelf above him. It had messed up his schedule making his explicitly anxious and throwing off his routine. So here he was, waiting until 7 at the main intersection so he could cross and get to his job. 

Checking the clock wrapped securely on his thin wrist, as he’d been doing for the past hour, he nodded to himself and set his right foot in front of his left, alternating feet carefully staying in rhythm until he’d reached the crosswalk button. He pressed the cold metal in three times like he’d always done and waited. Once traffic permitted him to cross he sped up and continued his journey to work, aspiring to arrive at 7:10 despite his failure to conform with the routine this morning.  
He walked right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left. Then he switched.  
Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right. Every ten steps he switched, he always counted very carefully to make sure he was accurate. Certain actions felt more correct than others to him, and it had almost always been that way. Press buttons three times, count steps, rehearse words before you approach someone, and so on.


End file.
